


Deadly Basketball

by Bloody_Mary123



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, So is Nagisa, Some Humor, but really give a try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Mary123/pseuds/Bloody_Mary123
Summary: Our gang from 3-E in Seirin.Really, what could have gone wrong... hmm, nothing besides my grammar:)





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm polish so try to ignore grammar mistakes.  
> My first work, so please comment.
> 
> Also Nagisa acctepted Lovros offer ang trains to be assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm polish so try to ignore grammar mistakes.  
> My first work, so please comment.
> 
> Also, Nagisa accepted Lovro's offer and trains to be an assassin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “Do you realize what are you saying Karasuma?! There’s no way I’m going to let these children run free.”

“But minister they are just a kids..”

“ Yes, they are. But their skills are dangerous. You trained them yourself, they are assassins, amateurs but still”

“ The superorganism is dead they have no reason to…”

“ I don’t care. Who knows what they’ll do under pressure. And they are going to be under it all the time. Media, adults, peers. They are famous now for god’s sake! Their faces and names were published. All country and probably the whole world know about Assassination Classroom fiasco. They won’t have the normal life, ever!”

 

That made Karasuma stop for a moment. No matter how to look at this situation some of this arguments were right. Their secret wasn't secret anymore, they’ll never be anonymous. Also, they were still growing, teenage hormones were unpredictable although he was sure that his students won’t do anything stupid, other people weren’t.

 

“ Know that whatever you’ll say I’m going to place this project in motion”

“ What exactly is that project?”

“ Split them into groups and send to the picked by me high schools, of course. Don’t worry though, these will be good schools, suited to their grades

“ They won’t be free. They‘ll be constantly under control”

“ This program will keep safe both them and their surroundings. It will make people feel safe”

“ Safe? Safe from what? Teenage gang of killers?” sarcastic response meant that Karasuma started to lose his cool.

“Yes, They are TRAINED PROFESSIONALIST!” moment of silence

“ They won’t like it”

“They don’t have to”

\-----------------------------------------------------‘’’---------------------------------------------------

“WHAT!!!”

“No way!”

“What the hell?!”

“ But we had already chosen our high schools!”

 

Karasuma sighted, waiting for them to calm down, He put on his cold face that they knew from the action on the island and Reaper incident. Seeing it teenagers went silent and the serious look appeared in their eyes.

 

“Minister of Defense and the Emperor himself decided that you are not to be trusted. Apparently, my word is not enough. I’m sorry. The government divided you in a group of 4-6 and placed you in schools chosen by them. At least these are good high schools, adequate to your test results.”

 

Nagisa bit his lip. That wasn’t good, that wasn’t good at all. The risk that he will be in the same school as **him** was low but…

 

Karma was mildly interested and a little disappointed. It was to him quite obvious that some people wouldn’t like to see them running free and he was prepared for something like this, but fighting (and winning) with Asano was fun.

 _‘Well, I guess that I’ll have to settle with scaring others with our abilities and being in Assassination Class_ ’

He only wanted to be with Nagisa. He was the only one who understood him, his best friend.

 

“Also they are afraid of you, so you’ll be under “protectorate” of some club in your new school. In practice, they’ll be observing you and reporting to the minister.”

 

“So they’ll be spying on us, cool” snorted Nakamura.

 

“Yes, I’m really sorry”

 

“ It’s ok sensei. We know that you tried” Isogai smiled sadly.

 

Karasuma coughed and picked up a list that was given to him be a minister. He didn’t even look at it himself. He decided to wait till this moment.  
They were in their classroom at the old campus. When they heard that Karasuma had bad news for them, they decided to meet here. In a place where the whole story started. So now, all dressed casually, sitting on their desks they looked almost like normal teenagers. Almost because they all had their rubber knives with them. The strength of habit. Probably. He looked at them with a heart full of pride. There was no point in denial. He has gotten attached.  
He started to read at loud.

 

“Okay, so..” everybody tensed up

 

“ Kanii Kouko: Okuda, Kataoka, Okajima, Sugaya, Yada, Kurahashi

Gareyuma Kouko: Terasaka, Horibe, Hazama, Muramatsu, Yoshida

Kaijio Kouko: Kanzaki, Sugino, Mimura, Chiba, Hayami

Shoja Gakuen: Okano, Fuwa, Hara, Takebayashi, Kimura

“Seirin Kouko: Akabane , Shiota, Maehara, Isogai, Yukimura, Nakamura’’

_‘Shit’_ Nagisa cursed silently. Why he had to be placed in **that** school. With him.

_‘But he should be now the second year, maybe I won’t see him…’_

Suddenly someone’s arm encircled around his shoulders. He tensed for a second but relaxed recognizing the smell. He blushed slightly.

“Na ~gi ~sa… We are together again, aren’t you happy? You wound me!” Redhead grasped his heart dramatically. Bluenette giggled. At least Karma will be with him.

 

“Of course I’m happy Karma”

 

“ So we are together” Nagisa turned his head and saw that Nakamura and Isogai also walked up to his, Maehara’s and Kayano’s desks.

 

“ So, what kind of club will be spying on us?” Nakamura asked.

 

“ Probably a sport one, to give them the illusion of control.“ Karma snickered.

 

“Right, because some stupid mountain of muscles would be able to stop us if we decide to blow the school up” laughed Maehara

 

“Quiet!” shouted Karasuma over the noise. It was made when everybody had gone to their classmates and started talking. And now they immediately stopped.

 

“ At 31 of March, you will come to the main building. We have an appointment with your club members and your future homeroom teachers. Also, I have a last gift for you all.”

Karasuma dropped his bag on the floor and opened it. Inside were stun guns and knives. Real knives.  
“ You deserve real weapons now. I know that all of you can handle your battles but… it’s good to be prepared. I couldn’t give you any guns but these” he waved his hand ”are completely legal. Take it, it’s enough for everyone.”

With a big smile, the class 3-E moved forward.

 

 

Through all holidays people were talking about only one thing.

Assassination Classroom Project.  
ACP for short.

Wherever you would go, everybody was discussing, talking or shouting about it. That annoyed Kuroko. Alright, it wasn’t nice, but why they were doing such a big deal about it. In the end, these middle schoolers didn’t kill anyone. It was a government’s weapon that killed so called superorganism. But that annoyance was short lived, more specifically it died when he saw a familiar name on the list of the victims of ACP.

Nagisa Shiota

What was he doing in “End Class”? The younger was always smarter than him. Then again they hadn’t talked for three years. He felt his hands tightening into fists. Nagisa had to hate him. After all, Tetsuya abounded him.

Suddenly, his phone ring.

“Hai?”

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya?”

 

“ Yes, who’s speaking?”

 

“ Karasuma Tadaomi, from ministry of defense”

 

\------ Time skip ( because I’m lazy J) ---------

 

When Kuroko walked into the gym, everybody was already there. They were sitting on the floor in front of the big screen. Beside it was standing tall, dark-haired man in a suit.

Karasuma Tadaomi. Teacher of Killers. That’s how the media called him.

Kagami patted a space between him and Izuki. Tetsuya sat there I silence nodding his head in Rico’s and Hyuuga’s direction. They nodded back.

 

“ Are this everyone?” the adult asked Riko.

 

“Yes, we are a small club” she admitted a little embarrassed

“Oh. Well…” he cleared his throat

“ My name is Karasuma Tadaomi, I’m from the ministry of defense, although I’m pretty sure that you know that. I’m here because minister decided to put into life a new project and you were elected to it.”

He stopped for a moment. Waiting for his words to sink in.

 

“ There’s no need to worry, it’s completely safe and not so serious”

 

“What is it about?” growled Kagami

 

“ I’m sure that you all had heard about Assassination Classroom Program. These children are going to high schools now. Unfortunately, minister of defense and the emperor himself decided that they are not to be trusted. They decided to split them into 4-6 people groups and send them to the picked high schools. One of these groups is going to be here with you. I know which one, but I can’t tell you yet. The other part of this project is so called “protectorate”. That means that one of the clubs in school will take them in and “observe” them. In this school, it’s going to be you. Which means that your task is going to be easy, just spy on them and inform me or another agent about every strange move they’ll do”

 

The man, Karasuma said it with an apologetic look on his face.

 

There was a chance that he’ll see Nagisa again. Everyone started talking, but Kuroko wasn’t paying attention. He was desperately trying to stay calm. His heart was palpitating and he could feel drops of cold sweat flowing down his body. He was staring at Karasuma with wide eyes. He could feel the worried glances that Kagami and Furihata were sending him. He struggled to keep his poker face.

 

“ What I can tell you, that you’re going to get the hardest team so you should all feel warned. You are getting a violent genius, silent killer, inhuman actress, knife liking duo and mischievous mad woman.”

 

Kagami gaped. That was really extreme. He didn’t know what was the worst of it all.  
Knife liking duo?  
Inhuman actress?  
Violent genius?  
Silent killer?  
or maybe a mischievous mad woman?

What the hell?!

 

 


	2. So about the life choises...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet. No Kuroko-Nagisa confrontation yet. Kagami regrets his life choices.

 

 

 

At 30 of March basketball club from Seirin High School met by the bus stop. Kuroko was standing beside Kagami and was on edge of panic attack. He was going to see Nagisa for the first time since that happened. His little Nagisa.

Nagisa, who now was feared trainee assassin …

 

And probably hated him.

  
He was happy that younger found true friends, he knew this from Karasuma, who said that no one was friendless in 3-E, but also regretted that he wasn’t there to help him with that crazy woman.

He was happy that younger found true friends, he knew this from Karasuma, who said that no one was friendless in 3-E, but also regretted that he wasn’t there to help him with that crazy woman.

Guilt choked him.For four years Nagisa was alone with that witch.

 

With them was Tsukiyama-sensei. She was going to be homeroom teacher of ACP members.

Bus arrived.

After twenty minutes of the ride, they were standing in front of Kunugigaoka Junior High. It was huge, white, clean complex with big courts and couple of big gyms. All this place screamed of wealth and luxury. That made all of them squirm uncomfortably. None one from Seirin was poor, but no one was rich either.

 

But they weren’t alone. Girl with short, curly, blond hair welcomed them with a smile.

“Hello, which school are you from?” Rico stepped out of row

“ Seirin High School”

“ Alright, follow me” she shot them another blinding smile.

“You’re the last ones to arrive. We are going to assembly hall where you’ll be given basic information and then to room 42, where classmates are waiting for you”

Kagami’s eyes widened.

That girl, who barely reached to his shoulder, was from 3-E?

 

For real?

 

She didn’t look dangerous at all. He was sure that she was just some volunteer who offered to be a guide.  
Rico motioned on them to move and followed.

 

Girl, who introduced herself as Kurahashi Hinano, led them inside the huge building. While walking through halls and corridors they passed by some rooms full of students from other schools. One of them was, to his surprise Kaijio. Kise didn’t notice them, thank God for that, he was too busy hiding from their new captain’s hug.

Kagami looked down at Kuroko. His friend was deathly pale and had an unreadable expression no his face.

“ Are you alright?”- Taiga whispered

“Yes, don’t worry Kagami-kun”

Kagami wasn't convinced but he let it slide. Kuroko will get over with whatever it was sooner or later.

 

Kunugigaoka Junior High’s assembly hall was as huge as rest of the building.  
It was at least three times bigger than Seirin’s. At the scene beside the screen were standing two men and one woman. She looked almost alarmingly similar to Alex.  
Rico led them to one of the middle rows. When they all sat down, Karasuma walked up to the center of the scene.

‘’Welcome, before you’ll meet your future kouhais we’ve decided that it’ll be better to prepare you for them. In next 15 minutes, I’ll tell you basics bout every one of them.”

 

On the screen appeared photo of a redheaded male with kanji next to it.

 

“Akabane Karma. Our violent genius. Has violent tendencies, that’s how he ended in E class. Great talent in hand to hand combat, not only book smarts but also street smarts. High leadership skills and control freak, has sadistic episodes. Besides that pretty carefree. Often skips school and plays pranks with Nakamura.”

 

The photo changed

 

“Isogai Yuuma. He was male class representative. Coolheaded and responsible. Perfect student. Moved to 3-E because he kept breaking school rule that forbids having a job. Isogai comes from the poor family and has to help out his mother with his work. Over hand to hand combat prefers guns and absolutely loves knife work. Creates a deadly duet with Maehara Hiroto, his childhood friend”

 

Two photos. Black haired girl and the same girl with green twin tails.

 

“ Yukimura Akari was also known as Kaede Kayano. Incredibly talented actress. For most of the last year pretended to be a different person and on one realized. Average combat skills. Prefers to observe others and keeps to herself. She is friends with Akabane and Shiota. Joined 3-E on her own request.

 

Blue haired kid.

 

“Shiota Nagisa. Slightly above average hand to hand combat, gun skills, and knife work. But has one skill that makes him the most dangerous of all ACP. He completely controls his presence. He can completely disappear and next moment sends intense waves of bloodlust that paralyzes his opponents. For three years lived with his abusive mother and that caused slightly divided personality, in other words in certain circumstances he can have a sadistic episode. Was moved into E class because of fo his dropping grades. His best friend is Akabane Karma and on everyday basics, Shiota is perfectly calm and gentle person.”

 

Blond girl.

 

“Nakamura Rio. She is a friendly, energetic girl and somewhat of a trickster. She's playful, has a bit of a dirty mind. Above average skills in combat. Prefers gun over knives and hand to hand combat but does good in everything. Best in English, high intelligence.”

 

Last one

 

“Maehara Hiroto. Quite nice and a playboy in every meaning of this word. Above average combat skills. With Isogai creates a nicely working knife fighting duet. Sly and unpredictable.”

 

Kagami could feel his hair on his nape rise. Despite obvious differences in being the dangerous perspective of meeting, every single one of these guys made him anxious.

Especially that one who sounded like Kuroko on steroids. His disappearing friend was one thing. And person who could go from Kuroko to Akashi sounded very dangerous.

 

Kagami didn’t like it.

 

“That’ll be all. Kurahashi will lead you to room 42.”

 

 

When they got to the door with number 42, they could hear laughter from inside. Rico and Hyuuga gulped and as the braver one, Rico opened the door.

 

 

 

And they all gaped.

 

 

 

From the ceiling was hanging a strawberry blonde guy, Maehara. He had his foot hooked on a lamp and was trying to make a hole the window with… was that a knife?!  
Beneath him was standing a brunet boy, (Isogei?Isogai?) with a VERY annoyed face.

On the other side of the room, read head and bluenette, who was described as Kuroko On Steroids, were pinching each other's cheeks and were arguing. Growlingly yelling something that sounded like “LET GO” and “ONLY IF YOU LET GO FIRST”. A pretty blonde girl, Nakamura, was rolling on the ground beside them, laughing so hard that she was almost crying. And in the whole that mess an extremely short girl was sleeping on the teacher desk.

 

Rico cleared her throat.

 

The Isogai guy shot her apologizing look.  
Blond boy panicked and jumped down hiding knife in his sleeve.  
Duo in the corner snapped their heads in Seirin’s direction and stopped fighting.  
The blond girl stood up and brushed tears of laughter off her cheeks.  
The sleeping girl released a small snore and turned away.

 

Kagami sweatdropped.

 

“Um, hi?” – Maehara said awkwardly. The Knife Guy, how Taiga named him in his mind.

“Hi” – replied Hyuuga, with hesitance in his voice.

 

Embarrassed silence.

 

It was cut by Tsukiyama-sensei

“What were you doing?!” – she shrieked at the Knife Guy.

 

Right.

 

Now Kagami remembered just why he hates that teacher.  
She was crazy about “proper” and “cultural” and “traditional”. She absolutely hated everything that wasn’t one of this.

It seemed like the assassins had similar feelings towards her. Shiota stared at her blankly. Akasomething smiled nastily and his eyes glinted with madness. Brunet sighed with resignation and annoyance. The sleeping girl was still sleeping though. But from the look on sensei’s face not for long.

“Wake up, you insolent girl!” - Her eyelids snapped open revealing pretty green eyes, jumped off her ”bed” and place herself in an upright position.  
Everything happened incredibly fast.

 

Then girl smiled shyly.

 

“ I’m so sorry sensei. I was so nervous about today that I hadn’t slept yesterday at all” – she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Tsukiyama-sensei was instantly charmed. Adult smiled back.

“Of course my dear. That’s completely understandable. I’m sorry I shouted”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have slept at school”

Kagami felt his jaw hit the floor. No one ever made Tsukiyama-sensei apologize. Kagami named her Actress.  
There was no way in hell, that she was genuine. And he was right.  
As soon as the teacher turned her back on the teen, her expression changed from shy and well behaved to disgusted grimace.

 

_‘So this is the inhuman actress’_

“Nice on, Kayano” – the other girl whispered.

“All of you, sit down” – all future first years sat in one place. Basketball club just kept standing there awkwardly.  
  
“You too froggies” – Right. Kagami felt his veins pump his blood a little faster. She called everybody in school froggies.

Like she was teaching in kid garden instead of high shool.

Players sat down on the others side of the classroom.

“Oh, come on. They won’t bite. Sit closer to each other” – Kagami wasn’t sure to who was that directed to, but he ended beside another redhead. The smell of strength was rolling from him. That teenager had a strange aura that was giving him creeps. He felt like in presence of Akashi Seijuro, which was scary. Very Scary.

 

He shuddered. Kagami really didn’t need another crazy bastard in his life.

 

In a desk behind him was sitting smiling Kyoshi and beside him was an empty desk.  
Taiga turned his head in Tsukiyama-sensei’s direction when something blue caught his eye. At first, he thought it was just Kuroko being his usual ghostly self. But then, he noticed small differences.

Kuroko was taller than that person  
Kuroko had softer jaw line  
Kuroko had more masculine face

It definitely wasn't his friend

 

In place that seemed empty was sitting now a blue haired boy.

Kuroko On Steroids

He even looked a bit like him. The same hair and eyes and … yes, the same nose either. That was just strange.

 

First, the other guy having Akashi’s aura

Now Kuroko’s look like.

There was something fishy here. Could they be related?  
No. Kuroko would have told them if he was. Then again Kuroko was a very private guy. He never talked about himself from his own will.

“So, older froggies know each other and I know them, but we don’t know you. Introduce yourself”- exclaimed the teacher. She went all happy go lucky again.

 

_‘She is unstable…’_

 

Redhead smirked

“ Akabane Karma”

 

The blondes just smiled

“Maehara Hiroto”

“Nakamura Rio, nice to meet you”

 

Dark haired guy sighted

“Isogai Yuuma, pleased to meet”

 

Not-Anymore-Sleeping-Girl waved shyly

“Yukimura Akari, but call me Kayano please”

 

And the last one

“ Nagisa Shiota. Just call me Nagisa. I don’t like my family name.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kagami had bad feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about that very, very, very, VERY late chapter. First I had an important exam and later I got sucked into Haikyuu and Yuri On Ice fandom. I have next four chapter ready but on paper so I'll have to rewrite them on a computer. After the sixth chapter, this fic will be on hiatus.
> 
> I also started a Harry Potter x Haikyuu crossover with Anaclime so check it out if you want.
> 
> Constructive critic always welcomed:)


End file.
